Indelible
by ailiricxxz
Summary: [COMPLETE] It's Athrun's birthday. Cagalli's got him something. will he accept it?
1. A gift

A/N: Hey! I really hope readers will like this fic. I wouldn't say this is my second fic (read disclaimer). Please read and then review at the end? If you want to see something in this fic, you could suggest it. But I'm not guaranteeing it will appear in the story but it will definitely be taken. The idea might be changed a little to fit the story. 

Disclaimer: the usual for everybody would be along the lines of "I don't own Bandai" or "I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny" or something. Same here. Just that, I don't even own the story plot or the events that take place in this fic. It belongs to my friend. She either can't bother making an account or has one but can't be bothered to sign in and post it herself. So this story is on my name but I don't even own a millimeter of it.

So, with what must be said and done, ON WITH THE STORY! xD

p.s. the author says "hope you like it!"

* * *

**Indelible—A gift**

"Athrun's birthday is tomorrow?" Queried Cagalli out of curiosity to her dearest twin, Kira.

"Oh yes, yes. Right, Lacus?" Kira asked Lacus.

"Of course. He is 18 going on 19. Time sure flies", Lacus left out an immense sigh.

"Why are you sighing, Lacus?"

"Ne? Oh, you see, Cagalli…. I'm confused as to what to buy for his gift…"

Instantly, Lacus' sentence dumbstruck her. She was not aware of the present situation. He would be 19 tomorrow. He, her first love, and well, maybe her boyfriend. She then looked at her ring which Athrun gave her before. She wrinkled her forehead, trying to get an idea of what to do and what to give to him on his birthday tomorrow. It was such a simple task and at the same time, a tough one. _Argh! What am I going to do? It's tomorrow!

* * *

_

"Haro Haro!" a familiar pitched sound was heard. He immediately turned his head, to see only the pink haro-haro. Holding it tightly in the two hands of his, he noticed an eye-catchy letter that was slipped in its mouth. He opened the letter, letting haro-haro go.

**DINNER TIME**

Athrun rummaged his cupboard to take his clothes, and emerged out of his room at the very next moment. Wearing his outfits in the middle of the way to the dining room, he guffawed. He was thinking how lovely tomorrow would be. He planned to ask Cagalli out and had a heart-warming dinner with her to celebrate his birthday with her _alone_. He was really looking forward to it.

Dashing, he finally arrived. Everyone was waiting for him, Miriallia, Dearka, Yzak, Kira, Lacus, except for one. His smile vanished in a few second. He looked crestfallen by then. Why was she not here? _It doesn't seem like her. Where is she? How am I going to ask her if she's not here?_

"Athrun! Athrun!" chanted someone.

"Ki-Ki-Kira?" Athrun stammered.

"Are you okay?"

"Where is she?"

"You mean Cagalli? She said she wanted to get some air."

"But, it's winter…"

"Why don't you eat first, Athrun? She may come late. I believe she has her own reason as to why she went out without telling you", Lacus explained before Athrun finished his sentence.

"But…"

"No Buts", asserted everyone.

He sighed. He had no choice but to listen to their advice. He was always like that, and he loathed it. He couldn't help to resist others, especially to Cagalli. He was too soft-hearted. He was too _afraid._ He then sit, preparing himself to have the feast.

"ITADAKIMASU!' Everyone shouted enthusiastically, before they enjoyed their dinner. It was just a typical day. Nothing special, except that Cagalli didn't have the chance to eat her dinner with them that day. He gave out an inaudible groan to spill out his depression. He was trying to eat the sumptuous food in front of him just like others who enjoyed guzzling their dinner. It was as usual for everyone except for Athrun. He could not even gormandize and nibble his food. He didn't even _touch_ it. Although it was just the first time Cagalli never ate together with him, he condemned it somehow. He was in rage. He knew it was unnecessary, it was unreasonable, but he still felt that way. It might be because of his undeniable desires to be with her forever, not to be apart from her. He was frustrated.

"I'm full. Can I go to my room and have a sleep instead? Because I'm really exhausted right now", Athrun said.

"Uh… well, it's up to you really", Lacus said.

"Arigato. Sorry to bother you".

"Don't worry".

Feeling demoralized, he then shambled out of the room that was filled with laughter and excitement. He despondently trudged to his very own room. Thinking, he now plastered a sad and weak smile.

_Why am I such a bozo? I mean, it's not like I am Cagalli's husband. So, why am I so angry? Am I that self-centered? Am I that selfish? _

Switching on his room's light, he dropped his body freely on his cozy bed. He was thinking, what made him so attracted to Cagalli? Is it her rashness in things? Is it because of her sophisticated smile? It was so bizarre. There were tons of prettier girls out there yet, she was the only one who stole his heart. He realized how much he loved her at that time, which he could not take his eyes off her. The reason he became her bodyguard, the reason why he gave her the ring, the reason why was he so pissed off when she was not there to be with him, were all clear as crystals.

He felt utterly bereft and lonely.

Usually, after dinner, Cagalli would barge into his room, teasing him and sharing her stories with him. She would also help him building a new and more advanced robot that looked like haro-haro. It was actually specially designed by him, dedicated for her.

_How pathetic!_ He said to himself while closing his two green emerald eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

So yeah. Did you like it? Hope you did. Just to let you know, I didn't even edit it. I just read it when she asked me to and when I honestly said it was good she went "only good ar… ok lah..." then took the piece of paper with the chapter on it and shoved me a diskette and said "here. Post it for me on fanfic, kay? Thanks." And walked off to class. My friend, the author, will be known as Rin. According to her, it's her name in Japanese…0.o. Please review so that she can answer your questions? I know nothing about what will happen and how long it'll be. I may be posting it, but I'm just a spectator too. xD

Rin: I'm really sorry for all the grammatical errors! (if there's any)


	2. Is it enough?

Disclaimer(ailiricxxz): i don't own the story AT ALL.

**Indelible: is it enough?**

_Patience and Perseverance. _The phrase kept echoing inside Cagalli's head, causing her to lose her temper. She admitted that she had such a short fuse such that an insignificant insulting word could make her winced and wrathful. She was indignant so easily. That was her character.

"Ms. Attha? This place is almost closed. Why don't you continue the work at your home? It's more convenient you know", a wizened and gaunt average-looking lady told Cagalli.

"Oh! Gomen."

"No problem really".

She got up and lumbered to the exit.

"Daijobuka, Cagalli?"

"Ah, Yes. I'm just feeling dizzy because I sit for quite some time just now. No worry."

"I shall take my leave here", said the lady after locking the entrance door of the shop. She then left Cagalli alone.

Cagalli then plodded home with somewhat a desolated look on her pale face. Her eyes were filled with grief. She felt insecure. She suddenly stopped her pace; quivering in the middle of the subway when she witnessed a girl was giving an expensive branded watch as a present for her boyfriend. They looked euphoric. She was mortified. She felt that she should not give Athrun this sweater for his birthday present. She then looked back at the shop where she was just now, and darted towards it. Right in front of the shop, which was named 'Neko-neko', Cagalli thought to herself. _Should I give him? Or should not I? _She felt weak. _It is a handmade sweater… it's too… too… small for a gift. Too ugly. If I give him, will he accept it? How if he won't?_

She then moved her sight at the ring Athrun had given her. It was such an unforgettable momentum. She remembered the first time she was so flattered and speechless when Athrun kissed her, although that was not her first time. She grinned with tears in her eyes. Her brown eyes were now soaked even more as the rain started to pour down. She looked up to the grey sky that seemed to be crying too. _Raining, huh?_ She searched for a comfortable place so as not to make herself become wetter. Finally, she spotted one. After that, she squatted over there. _What am I going to do? The rain is getting heavier. At this rate, there will only be an insignificant chance for me to get home. Everyone will be worried._ She wagged her fingers, thinking a way out. She didn't have enough money to be spent for a taxi since taxi gave much more fares at night. If she went home by foot, there could be a possibility that the sweater would get wet since the plastic bag was no waterproof. That possibility might be happened also although she dashed like a jaguar to her destination. It seemed that she had to wait at that place for a night.

_Sigh… I am hopeless…This sweater is not even done yet! _

She then felt a chill that was sent to her spine. She was in despair, looked woebegone. She was so scared that Athrun might not agree with her point of view about her present to him.

"This absolutely sucks", she mumbled.

She hoped that Athrun would understand her true feelings. Although the gift was not so special, she wanted him to know how much had she loved him and that she would do anything to make him happy.

* * *

Rin: hahaz! I know this is a really short chapter but considering I updated my first chapter today, it's ok right?

Read and review please! xD


	3. Sweater

A/N: hey! on behalf of my friend Rin, thanks for the reviews! o-kay. i'm sorry to disappoint you, but Rin gave me a super-de-duperly, infuriatingly short chapter. excuse her. she's got exams on monday. so she's panicking and can't write well (according to her). but it's rightly so she should be studying. xD so this chapter is really quite like nothing. i'm warning you first so you can flame me before reading.

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**Indelible: Sweater**

Cagalli was starring at the sky which was filled with myriad of luminous stars. She was still thinking.

"Cagalli?"

Not giving a response, Cagalli was still gazing upon the sky, not realizing that someone was calling her name.

"Cagalli?"

A woman tapped her hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli gave a shrug and turned her back around.

"Mrs. Harada? Why…. Why are you here? You gave me a shock!"

"Oh sorry. I just remembered that I left my wallet inside the shop. What are you doing here?"

"I'm…."

"Are you worried about your sweater?"

"Y…yes… actually…. I want to give it to this person tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow? Oh! You're afraid that you may not finish it in time?"

Cagalli looked at her, hesitating. Then, she nodded.

"Well, don't worry. Why don't you come in for a while?"

Cagalli followed her. She felt warmer now. She was relieved to since there was someone to talk to.

"Have a cup of coffee…"

"Oh, arigatou.."

"So, why don't you go home and finish it? I believe you will do a great job."

"No, because… he is there too…"

"Huh? You mean you live together?"

"Well, with others too."

"oh, so you are trying to avoid him?"

"uh-huh…"

"That's not the right thing to do…."

"Well, I'm just… scared that he may not take my gift…"

"In that case, believe me. If he loves you, he will treasure it. Undoubtedly."

"But… but… Can I stay here for one night?"

"huh? You mean I lock you inside here?"

"Yup! Please! Please, Mrs. Harada… I want to finish this…"

Mrs. Harada was unsure about this. But then again, she could not do anything much to help her.

"Okay, but I will go back here to unlock you at 6 am. After that, you have to go home. Deal?"

"yes!"

After taking her wallet, Mrs. Harada locked the door of the shop. Of course, before that she said good-bye to Cagalli. So, right now, in the shop, Cagalli was alone.

_That's right. If he loves me, he will accept this, right?_

Cagalli left out a sigh, but looking determined. She started to continue her sewing. As she sewed, she chanted softly a prayer.

_God, please help me. Please guide me as I sew this sweater. I really hope he will like it. I hope he can understand. I hope he will accept it though it is impeccable. I need your blessings. I need your strength. _

_Amen_

With that, she ended her prayer.

Time sure went fast. She had sewed for two hours.

_Come on. A bit more._

She was exhausted. Her eyes were so heavy such that they could barely open. She tried to withstand her exhaustion, but to no avail. She still had much of the sweater to be done. Eventually, exhaustion won her determination to continue.

* * *

Rin: ARGH! It's been stressful nowadays. I am dead tired. I never went home at 1.50 for about, like 3 months. This is insane! And exams are coming! It's next week , I'm totally not ready yet. I've not been revising coz there's this practical assessment plus a hyper-duper stupid lame project. Anyway…. Sorry!

I promise I will update this story soon, after the exams of course which is the third week of May.

Thanks. Please give some comments.

Nyo

p.s. gomen… I know this was a boring chapter…


	4. Morning!

**Author's note:**

I don't own all the characters…..

I'll juz go straight to the point.

From now on, sewing knitting

And there is this error somewhere, where I wrote:

She wagged her finger….

The word is not 'wagged'. The sentence should be:

"She pinned her finger onto her mouth repeatedly…..'

Okay. That's all and enjoy! listening to a song, Go! From Naruto

* * *

**Indelible: Morning!**

An alarm clock bursts into its shrill symphonic melody. The fresh squall waved to him as if wanted to wake him up. He opened his emerald eyes, still feeling very lethargic. He sat up from his bed, smelling a fragrance of the pearly daisy that was escorted by the zephyr into his room. He felt a bit giddy for he could not have a decent sleep last night, worrying. He looked outside. The brilliant tawny sunlight beamed and the sun was shining so genial as if giving an invisible smile.

"Athrun!"

His childhood friend called him from below. Athrun knew he was asking him to wake up and take breakfast. Athrun then walked towards the exit of his room. As he went out, he noticed Cagalli's room which was opposite to his. Suddenly, Cagalli entered his mind. _Yes. Yesterday… I bet she is sleeping right now_. He had no intention to see her in her room for he did not want to disturb her sleeping. Yet, his strong unavoidable desire of wanting to see her beckoned him. He then stopped his path, and turned away. He really wished to see her. _Well, at least let me just see her for a little while._ His thought was perplexed last night because of her. So he trudged to her room, and opened the entrance of her room.

"Cagalli"

Athrun then saw nobody.

"Cagalli?"

Only silence replied him. The gust of wind interrupted the silence and he was stoned, standing there.

_Where is she? Oh! She is probably in the dining room eating breakfast with others. Yeah. It must be._ He was trying very hard to be optimist, yet he had this uneasiness. His cold sweat wetted his face. He felt remorse. _No! I can't be like this!_ He controlled himself and tried to look at the bright side. He felt a lot better now, and quickly darted into the dining room. As he reached the dining room, Kira was in front of him.

"Hi" greeted Kira.

"um… hi…"

Athrun sensed something very bizarre in that room. The atmosphere was tense and the prolonged silence had been distinct since in the morning. _Yes. Since I woke up, I barely heard a noise. What's wrong? Usually, they would always make noise. _

"What's going on in here…" Athrun questioned.

"Athrun… you see… Caga… Cagalli…"

As the word 'Cagalli' mentioned, Athrun made a slight jump which was apparent to everyone in the dining room.

"What about her?"

Athrun looked around to find her. Absent. She was not there.

"Where is she?"

Everyone said nothing.

"Answer me!" his heart beat was now accelerating.

"She was actually working overtime at this place, Neko-neko last night. But when we were waiting for her yesterday, she did not come home. We were worried about her. Until today, she is not here too. We are sorry to hide this from you, Athrun. Cagalli said that she wanted to make a secret for you, and so told us not to spill the truth. But now… she… we don't know where she is… This is too much. So, we decided to let the cat out of the bag." Lacus explained the whole thing trenchantly.

Lacus' speech was so succinct that Athrun could get the picture. A rage of anger called upon him. He was so pissed off and dashed out of the dining room.

"Athrun! Where'd you go?" Kira grabbed Athrun's hand tightly.

"Get your hand off me! I wanted to find her!"

"Baka! Don't be so rash! Let's discuss about it first!

Athrun then struggled to escaped from Kira.

"Dearka! Yzak! Help me!" Kira shouted.

"Kira! " Athrun yelled at Kira, feeling that his fury had reached its limit. He felt betrayed. Why didn't she tell him about it? He was totally clueless about that.

Athrun then could let go his arm from Kira and then dashed as fast as he could before Yzak and Dearka intervened in the situation.

"Athrun! Don't you understand?" Kira bellowed.

"Cagalli just wanted to give you a surprise since it is your birthday today!" Dearka then yelled at him from afar.

Athrun heard it though. He slowed down his pace. _Yes. It is my birthday today. How come I totally forget about it? Stupid me. But… whatever it is, I have to find her. _Athrun was furious and at the same time, worried about her. His fume of anger actually called a halt. However, he was still a bit indignant. He was on tenterhooks. He had to find her no matter what. He tried to remember what Lacus said. _Working overtime at Neko-neko. I have never known about that place before. _As exhaustion started to ensue within him, he kept running in search of her.

* * *

Rin: how? How? It's rather short….. sorry, since I did this directly after exam and so, I was quite tired at that time. I am in euphoria! Exam's over! But… don't know the results yet… The only thing I know is, my geog and bio sux! -- what did you expect. They were difficult. For that, I can forget about getting an A1 in my geog and bio. I am going to drop bio if I can next year! I hate it! I just adore chemistry….. and maths…. anyway, comment please! And I'm pleased to see any suggestions like 'knitting' should be the word instead of 'sewing'. Thanks to the ones who suggested this. I could make this story improved because of them. Arigato! 


	5. Punishment

**Indelible: Punishment**

She was running, accelerating her pace.

_Where am I? What's this…place?_

She was in a desolate place of absolute darkness. She could barely see anything. She tried to yell 'hello, is anybody here?', but she was unable to.

_What… is happening?_

She then noticed a solitary figure far away. Before she realized who he was, she had to squint at the figure for a few seconds.

_Athrun? Ath…run? _

She tried to scream his name, but to no avail. All that came out was air. She quickly dart to him.

As the guy turned around, she gave a relief, thinking that he was giving a response to her presence which was now right in front of him.

_Athrun…_

The guy, Athrun, gave a strangely no-feeling look, which dumbfounded her. She knew Athrun well- too well. He would always give her a very calm and happy face. He would always smile to her no matter what, which put her mind at ease peacefully. Those smiles were the ones who melted her heart.

_Athrun, why you…what's wrong with you?_

Athrun, giving a no-comment look, turned around. His back was now what she could see. She widened her hazel eyes, surprised at his reaction. Athrun walked away, leaving her unnoticed. She tried to chase him, but something blocked her. Her feet could not move, as if they were glued to the ground.

_Athrun! Wait! Athrun! Are you angry with me?_

The surrounding atmosphere was changing. It was now a pale blank of mist and cloud. She could barely see Athrun's back.

_Athrun! Wait! Don't leave me! Athrun!_

"Cagalli",

Cagalli suddenly opened her eyes widely, as if thunder had struck her. She was panting. She was sweating. Drops of sweat trickled down her neck and were sensible of somewhat pungent fear.

"Cagalli, Daijobuka?"

"Ms …", Cagalli, still in trauma, did not know how to respond.

"Daijobuka? Shall I get you a glass of water?"

She gave her a wan nod, still shivering.

_That was just a dream, phew…Calm down…_

"Here is your water. Drink it",

"Arigatou…" Cagalli sipped it, and then drank it all slowly.

"Feeling better?"

"Hai…"

"You'd better get going or else everyone will be worried. It's snowing outside, so put on your jacket. It was freezing cold."

"Hai…"

Cagalli then looked at the sweater that was seated on her lap.

_Ah yes. I have not finished it yet…_

"Oh, the sweater!"

"Well, yeah, it is half-knitted. The other side of the sleeve is not yet finished…"

Cagalli bowed her head. Her glittering eyes of fear and disappointment showed her weakness despite of the strong personality of hers.

"Don't be dejected. Remember! What's important is your own best effort because of love. Not the gift. If you're seeing that the beauty of the gift is the most crucial, then your perspective point of view is wrong. The beauty of the gift is imprudence. What is the most appreciated is the best effort you have put and your sacrifice."

Hearing this, Cagalli grinned, but her eyes still showed some hidden fear.

"Okay. Now I will bring you home with my lovely car."

"Hai…"

_Dang! I should have brought my car!_

Athrun was exhausted, panting. He had been running for like 45 minutes to find out where Cagalli was.

_Where is Neko-neko shop? I don't see it…_

He felt giddy for he had been running forcefully. He then put his palm on his forehead, trying to let the giddiness out, but it would not go away. For that, he had to go to the nearest café shop to take a short break there so as to feel better.

"Arigatou, Ms…"

"Don't mention it! Okay, I will drop you here. See you!"

"Hai. Be careful!"

Cagalli then drew a heavy sigh, as she opened the entrance of the orphanage house.

"Tadaima…" Cagalli said as loud as possible so that her voice would be audible.

There was no reply.

_Geez… think they are in the living room?_

Cagalli then walked pass the visionary hollow hallway, which now looked colder and darker than in reality. Yes. She still had this anxiousness which made her heartbeat going unsteady. As she reached the living room, she opened the door.

"Tadai…" Her greeting paused short as she noticed the tense and grieving atmosphere in the room.

"Ca…Cagalli?" Kira said. He seemed to be trying to pacify Lacus, but stopped as he said , "Where have you been?"

Lacus who was sobbing just now, stopped and stoned at Kira's word and sudden gesture.

"What's wrong? Something happened?" Cagalli looked confused, and noticed that Athrun was not there.

"Where is Ath…"

"We're all worried about you!" Kira interrupted. His hollow voice cut the air effortlessly.

"uhm… well…I overslept at the shop…" Cagalli replied. Her answer was vague that everyone seemed to not be able to understand and comprehend it.

"Kira, I think we will just close the case and call Athrun to come back here since Cagalli is now safe and sound here?" Yzak suggested.

"Roger!" Kira took his mobile phone from his pocket, and dialed Athrun's number.

Meanwhile, Athrun who was in a café received Kira's call.

"Kira? What's wrong?"

"You sounded weak…"

"Not anymore. Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, yes! Cagalli is here already. She is okay, and nothing's wrong. You'd better come here soon before she…"

Just before Kira finished his sentence, Athrun hung up the call and quickly paid the bill, and dashed to the orphanage.

"Sigh! He is one aggressive guy…" Kira said, drawing a smile.

"Cotto matte! You called him? Where….where is he?" Cagalli felt a wave of panic

"I don't know", his twin brother said, looking clueless.

"But… but… I am not ready with the sweater!"

"sweater?" everyone was confused.

"Don't worry, Cagalli! He will accept it." Lacus said in her verge of tears. Lacus turned around, and though she still had tears in her eyes, she still smiled. It seemed that Lacus was the only who understood the situation.

"Lacus…, arigatou…"

As he made his way through the streets, his green eyes gleamed with foreboding. He was not convinced enough by Kira's words.

As he reached the orphanage, he opened the front door and wanted to dash in, but instead, he stopped his pace suddenly. He saw Cagalli standing right in front of him, looking bewildered.

"Ath…Athrun…" she mumbled.

Athrun bit his lips. He was full of anger and at the same time relieved and was jubilant, seeing her.

"Where the hell have you been…"

"Ne?"

"Do you know that we are all worried about you! You almost made me have a heart attack!" Athrun snapped.

"Gomen ne… I was just…"

"Athrun, she just wanted to give you surprises, right? Don't take it too seriously. She's back already." Lacus tried to placate the situation in order to prevent unnecessary fight or debate. She was always like that, acting as a tranquilizer to achieve peace.

"Well, yeah! But, next time, don't do it again! You're driving me mad!"

Of course. Cagalli had never seen Athrun in rage like that. She did not even want and wish to see him angry. She loved his calmness and aloofness about everything and anything. She loved his patience when he was guiding her. She loved him for being so considerate and kind towards her. Seeing Athrun fuming like this hurt Cagalli. She really expected the part where he was worried about her but not the part where he was provoking her.

She then suddenly put her body close to Athrun. She didn't know what to do but this.

"Gomen, Athrun for making you worry about me, and for driving you mad and crazy. I really didn't mean to…" Cagalli said to him softly.

Athrun did not know how to react. He arched his eyebrows and wrinkled his forehead. He was so overjoyed that Cagalli was safe and sound, but he was angry at her carelessness and insensitivity. Did she care about his feelings at all when she disappeared last night?

"Fine then. I forgive you. But you have to be punished."

"Punished?"

"Follow me later. You have to go with me to a place this evening at 3."

"Place? What place?"

"You'll know later." He replied, his response sounding harshly efficient.

Athrun held Cagalli's arms tight, his face was expressionless. Then, he let them go and walked past Cagalli and into his room. He was too tired to rebuke her.

"sob…sob…" Cagalli seemed to be crying.

"Cagalli, daijobuka?"

"He's really angry… I'm so scared…"

"Don't worry. Talk to him nicely later in the evening."

"But…but…"

"About the sweater, no problem. There are still 6 hours more to go. I will help you, though I am not quite good at it. At least, I can help…"

Cagalli quickly hugged Lacus.

"Arigatou, Lacus!" Tears still in her eyes.

"Now, don't cry like a little baby…It's so unlike you…"

"Hai…"

At 1 pm,

"Lacus, I'm hungry…"

"Hai, hai. I finish helping Cagalli. Now I can make you a lunch."

"Miriallia, can you be more like Lacus, serving breakfast, lunch and dinner for me?" Dearka whined, being jealous towards Athrun.

"As if I have a lot of time for a freak like you…" Miriallia gave a cold shoulder.

"Aww… Am I a freak, Yzak?"

"Yes…." Yzak replied.

"Geez, yzak! Since when do you have a feminine side…."

"Baka! That's not it! No wonder Miriallia said you're a freak. You truly are, in fact!" Yzak groaned.

Cagalli could only laugh at her friends.

"Cagalli, you want lunch?"

"Nope. I don't feel like eating it. Besides, dinner later may be a sumptuous one."

"okay, if you insist…After eating my lunch, Miriallia and I will help Cagalli with her appearance."

"Ne? Appearance?"

"Yup."

"But, no make up okay? I hate it."

As Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia walked towards Cagalli's room, they passed Athrun's. Cagalli stopped short for a while, placing her hand on the door of his room. It felt warm. She then drew a plastered smile.

"Cagalli, come on. One and a half hours to go." Lacus said.

"Hai…"

Meanwhile, Athrun, inside the room, was lying on his bed. From his face, he was definitely not angry anymore, but on cloud nine. He chuckled at Cagalli's reaction back there. He thought that her face was cute when she looked baffled and was afraid of Athrun provoking her. He quickly jumped from his bed, planning to take a shower. This evening, he had to make memories with her.

At 3 pm,

Athrun was waiting outside. He looked at his wrist-watch. 2.55. There were 5 minutes left. He was excited. Wearing a white long-sleeve t-shirt and dark blue waterproof long pants, he looked simple but charming. He wore his jacket on, waiting for Cagalli's appearance. He could not wait to go to that place with her. No one knew that place except him, and now, he wanted the person he truly loved, knew this place and made memories there with him. That was his wish for his birthday today.

As he looked up to the grayish-blue sky, Cagalli came out and noticed Athrun was waiting for her in the cold.

"You can catch a cold…" By then, she just realized how handsome he was despite his ordinary appearance and style.

Athrun threw his sight at Cagalli after hearing Cagalli's remarks. He was amazed. She wore a grey jacket. Beneath that grey jacket, she was donned with a doubled-layer mahogany shirt. The plunging neckline made her chest visible to him. She wore quite baggy long black pants. Her tomboyish appearance was what interested him.

"Ready to go?" Athrun gave a smile as he said.

Cagalli blushed, looking at Athrun. _How handsome!_ Seeing his smile, she realized that her Athrun was back.

"Hai!" she answered excitedly, drawing a not-plastered smile, but a sincere and delirious one.

Off they went. Athrun planned not to drive, but to walk to the destination because of two reasons. He wanted Cagalli and him to scan the countryside together and had a fun chit-chatting. Second reason, the destination was quite near from the orphanage.

Looking at Cagalli, who was blowing a warm air to her both hands, Athrun took one of them, and held it tightly.

"This way, you will get warmer right?"

Cagalli smiled at Athrun. She was happy. She could feel his warmth and kindness as he held her hand. Athrun too, felt her warmth.

"We are here."

"Eh..? Isn't this…"

"Yup my house. But I won't take you there. I will take you to the most beautiful part of the house."

"Which is?"

"My secret garden."

"Garden? I never know you like gardening…"

"Now you know. Well, I don't quite like it though, but it was my favourite place, and I can't help but to take care of it, until now."

"I see. Then, it must be very precious and pretty place, I believe?"

Athrun nodded. As they reached the garden house, Cagalli was mesmerized by the building's striking transparent design. From outside, you could see what was inside.

"Let's go in, shall we?"

"Hai."

As they went in, Athrun turned on the lamp. Cagalli's eyes were gleamed with euphoria. It was apparent that Cagalli loved and adored the place, which made Athrun thrilled too.

Overhead, the bluish glass roof shimmered in the evening sun, casting rays of geometric patterns in the air and giving the room a sense of grandeur. The air smelled clean, sterile. Cagalli loved the atmosphere. Like Athrun said, it was the most beautiful part of the house. _It might be,_ Cagalli thought absently.

Suddenly, a sudden realization dawned upon her. It was his birthday today, and she planned to give him the sweater. Luckily, Lacus and Miriallia helped her to finish it.

"Happy Birthday, Athrun." By saying that, Cagalli drew a small smile.

Athrun was surprised. He was too overjoyed that words failed him. Cagalli offered him a birthday gift that is wrapped quite messily.

"Gomen, but I'm not good at wrapping, so… but I took my best effort to wrap it… and the gift too. It was my handmade debut." Cagalli said, shameful of her low ability.

Athrun accepted it. His emerald eyes showed respect and blithe.

"Arigatou…" was the word he could-- would say. Cagalli blushed, her face turned crimson.

As Athrun opened the gift, Cagalli's heart was beating faster. _I hope you will keep it or even use it, Athrun. _As Athrun saw what was inside, he guffawed. Cagalli was puzzled by his reaction.

"How is it?" Cagalli queried.

"It's okay. You are good at knitting. It was neat. And I like the colour."

"It is your favourite colour. There's no reason you won't like the colour."

"Yeah, I know. I like the sweater. Thank you." He patted her head, then hugged her. Cagalli was shocked at his doing.

"Ne?"

"You know what? You're truly adorable when you look confused.: Athrun chuckled, making Cagalli to blush.

"Athrun is a meanie…"

With that, Athrun wore the sweater. It fitted him right.

"Waahh! Don't wear it now! Not now…." Cagalli bawled

"Why not?"

"Because, Athrun looked handsome with the long-sleeve shirt. The sweater ruined it all." Cagalli explained.

Once again, Athrun laughed at her response. Now, he knew why he loved her so much. He loved her being her true self.

"Okay, okay, but before that…." Athrun's face was going closer to Cagalli's.

"A kiss to punish you.." Athrun smiled.

Cagalli blushed and was kind of freaking out. But, she was so glad. So she smiled back, and hugged Athrun. He was the man she loved the most. Simultaneously, Athrun knew that he had made an unforgettable memory with her right here, in his favourite place. His birthday wish had came true, and he was filled with gleeful satisfaction solely by achieving his wish.

* * *

Author's note:

Is it lame, I mean, the ending? -- I did this after watching Naruto, and so my mind was quite into Naruto, and in the end, I spent 3 hours doing this. Distraction….;

But, anyway, this fanfic is dedicated to all of you, especially those who encourage AthrunxCagalli. So thank you for all your supports and suggestions, which give me inspiration and ideas to make a better plot. I know I'm sucked at making a phrase, so if there's any mistake, don't blame me. But, I really hope you all do enjoy the storyline. Though I know it is a bit too much….I mean, well, unbelievable? Dunno wat's the apt word Anyway, thanks to you all who give me supports and suggestions. I really appreciated it. T-T I'm so touched! I love you guys!


End file.
